


Flannel Covered Layers

by Writergirl2007



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x12, Break up scene, Explicit Language, M/M, Mickey POV, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergirl2007/pseuds/Writergirl2007
Summary: Five days, that's all it took for him to fall out of love with you. He hasn't changed that fucking shirt, but he's changed his mind about you.





	Flannel Covered Layers

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this awhile back and took it down. Just a short one shot told in Mick's pov on 5x12.

You run as fast as you can; determined not to stop until you finally see him. You’ve missed him so fuckin’ much. Your lungs burn from your heavy breathing and your leg muscles burn from the exertion. Hearing his voice again, jolts you awake, like you've been dead inside and suddenly brought back to life again. You stop in front of his house trying to catch your breath, unaware of the storm brewing. You go there to reunite with him, but fate has other plans.

He's sitting on the steps, wearing that fuckin’ blue flannel shirt again. The one with the pockets on the front and the soft black buttons. You know they're soft, due to the countless number of times your fingers have unfastened them. He’s always wearing that fuckin’ shirt. The blue color contrasts vividly with his bright orange hair, making it stand out even more, if possible. His green eyes are bloodshot and distant. You wonder if he’s been crying; If these five days apart have hurt him, just as much as they've hurt you. You selfishly hope so, cause you're still pissed off. You want to yell at him; you rehearsed what you were going to say the whole way here for fucks sake’. 

You ask him where the fuck he's been, even though you know he's been with Monica. He says he hates the meds and asks if you're gonna make him take them. He's acting like you're the asshole, all because you want him to be healthy. 

He says that you used to love him and that you don't know who he is anymore. His words sting, they turn your stomach upside down and tears prick the corners of your eyes. You've never stopped loving him, not for a fucking second. He's the person you love most in the world and you've devoted yourself to him and to this relationship. You've changed for this man, you fuckin’ came out for him, possibly committed a crime for him. He's all you've known for a long as you can remember. It's always been Ian, with his goofy smile and big heart. He's your first love and the only love you've ever known. 

You tell him that you do love him. That love is about taking care of one another, through the good times and bad. He doesn't say it back and you wonder if you'll ever hear him say those words. There are tears in his eyes now and the tip of his nose and cheeks are red from the chilly December air. He's not wearing a jacket and you assume he's forgotten that, along with his feelings.

He mocks you, asking if you'll take him to the courthouse and get married like a couple of fucking queens. He knows how to push you. He's always pushing you. You sternly tell him to fuck off, cause fuck him and his gay jokes.

The words coming out of his mouth are so out of character. He's never this cruel, no, not to you. You wonder how he can possibly laugh, when all you want to do is cry. The fuck is wrong with him?  
Where is the sweet ginger, who five nights ago, belted ‘Love Is A Battlefield’, with you at the top of his lungs? He's been replaced by this stranger, who says, “You can't fix me, because I'm not broken.” 

This is it, he's done with you.You ask him if he's breaking up with you, although you know what his answer will be. It's written all over his face. You thought he was the one you'd spend the rest of your life with. You never wanted to change him, it's never been about that. You still love him regardless of his flaws. 

All he can say is, “Yeah.” And stand there with his fucking hands shoved inside the pockets of his jeans. He's all quiet now, watching you try to come to terms with the finality of it all. You have years worth of history with this man and fuck, it hurts too bad. 

Your attention settles back on that fucking shirt. It screams out as a reminder of the last time you were happy with him. Five days, that's all it took for him to fall out of love with you. He hasn't changed that fucking shirt, but he has changed his mind about you.


End file.
